Kissing Booth
by just giddy
Summary: this is for everyone who has realized they have no money with holidays approaching and are desperate for some dinero
1. Chocolate Kiss

**This is for all who have realized that Christmas is only days away and that there are only a few spare dollars in your wallet and have no financial means to spread the Christmas spirit.**

"Kat? Kat, what are you doing?"

5th year Katie Bell snapped her head upwards only to see her hotsman Scotsman captain Oliver Wood.

_hotsman Scotsman?_ she repeated to herself, her brow furrowing before it relaxed again into a crooked smile. It did fit after all.

"What are you smiling about?"

"She smiles at everything," Fred supplied from next to her as her eyelids drooped and grin spread across her face in a blissful daydream. "You know that."

The seventh year looked at his chaser intently as he waved his hand in front of her face yet received no reaction.

_hotsman Scotsman….mmmmmmmmmmmm…….. _

The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to repress a grin. But soon his brows knit together as he read the sign hanging above his chaser and two beaters. "Kissing booth?"

"Yeah," George said gleefully. "Brilliant, ain't it?"

"I wouldn't call it that exactly."

"Well how about innovative?"

"It's been done thousand of times before."

"But not by us."

"I concur good twin," Fred second, "Usually we stick to just selling pranks but Pig-headed-boy-Percival threatened to owl mom if we did again."

"So we went with plan B."

"Plan booth," Fred explained.

"Plan booth of kisses."

"Plan booth of kisses to get money."

"Plan booth of kisses to get money for Christmas."

"Plan booth of kisses to get money for Christmas and buy presents for people."

"Plan booth of kis-"

"-I get it," Oliver interjected as his eyes traveled back to his golden blonde chaser.

_Hotsman Scotsman….Hehehe, that's such a good one…. _

"But what does Bell have anything to do with it?"

"Wha' about me?" Katie asked as she shook her head out of her gleeful thoughts at hearing her name.

"We were hoping to get more money this way," Fred explained. "We're kind of banking on the male population, with it's raging testosterone, to pay up quicker than the female population."

"And the guys in this place would only kiss a girl," George added to their theory.

"Or at least we're banking on it."

"Rather hoping on it."

"And so Katie came to mind first."

"And she said yes."

"What?" Oliver cried, snapping his chocolate brown eyes back to his chaser. "You said what?"

"What?" she protested, "It's not like it's a whore house!"

"But still Kat!"

"But still what?"

"But what about Davies and Diggory and Flint and these two!" he pointed to the two redheads with his thumb who cried indignantly. "Why would you-?"

"Because I get a 50-25-25 cut!" she said proudly. "And besides," she added coolly. "there are twenty different types of kisses. So technically I don't have to _kiss_ Flint for 5 Sickles."

His brow furrowed under a few locks of brown hair that had feel in front of his face during their short row. "What do mean?"

Katie smirked much like the twins as she pulled a bag of muggle chocolate out from underneath the counter they were sitting behind. "Courtesy of Angelina."

"What in the name of Merlin is that?" he asked as he made a reach for the colorfully wrapped chocolate in curiosity but Katie snatched it away. "What now?"

"That'll be 4 sickles."

"The price is a little high Kat."

"Yeah," she agreed halfheartedly, "But it's still the price. I can't make exceptions, _cap'n_."

"How about two?"

"Five."

"Three?"

"Five."

"Two _and_ no more dawn practices for the rest of the year."

"Fiv-"

"TAKE IT!"

Katie looked over to the twins after their outburst. She rolled her eyes with a sigh as she handed him one, "Fair enough."

Oliver dropped the two silver pieces on the counter as she handed him on foiled chocolate. He popped it in his mouth and let it melt on his tongue. Katie watched as his brow once again furrowed in concentration-as it normally did when he made up new plays she noted to herself.

"It's not as good as Honeydukes." he concluded.

"Still not dawn practice though, right?" she added as he dropped the wrapper in front of her.

"Right," he smirked as he walked away. "But I expect to see you three bright and early January 2nd!" he called over his shoulder, gleeful at his own cleverness.

"Oh that was low," Fred observed as he watch their captain turn the corner at the end of the fifth floor corridor.

"Way low," his twin concurred.

"Below the waist low."

"More like on the floor low."

Katie nodded in agreement but couldn't help that her mouth broke into a small smile of admiration for the break in her captain's usual straightforwardness.

**Originally this was going to be a one shot but then I realized how incredibly long it would've been. So now it's gonna be like a five shot aka a short chapter story. And yeah, that means you have to review to every chap even if I do post two at the same time. And if you don't, I will yell at you because, after all, I am a review whore.**


	2. Eskimo Kiss

**IF YOUR READING THIS YOU BETTER HAVE READ AND REVIEWED TO THE LAST CHAP LEST I HAVE TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU! REMEMBER: REVIEWS MAKE THE WHORES HAPPY!**

**------------------------------**

A week before Christmas and Katie's pockets were becoming more and more heavier by the extra sickles jingling around. Such a rasp, clinking noise in one's steps was never more welcomed.

Everyday after classes, her steps would bounce as she slid her gold and scarlet tie off towards the fifth floor kissing booth, where Fred and/or George would already be waiting for her. In the customer less moments she would pull of her wand and transform inanimate objects to other inanimate objects. Her best trick was turning a knut into a cactus, to a rubber duck and back to a knut again. But if she was in a good mood, she would take out her homework.

"Er…um…Miss?"

It was one of those days when Katie was in a good mood. She looked up from her transfiguration essay but didn't see any customers. She looked down back to her hardly-started-essay-that-was-due-tomorrow as she frantically searched for the right words to describe why a poly juice potion was-

"Miss?"

_What the hell? _

"Who's there?" she called out.

"Miss."

"Stop it Fred," she rolled her eyes, still not seeing anyone let alone her co-workers. "George, c'mon. quit it."

"DOWN HERE!"

Craning her neck she caught sight of the small boy standing in front of the booth. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to buy a kiss," the brown haired boy squeaked.

Katie eyed him skeptically, "What year are you in?"

"Does it matter?"

"Doesn't it?"

"No."

"No, I think it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it _does_."

"Don't take that tone with me."

"You're a first year!" Katie cried at his last remark, "You shouldn't be taking that tone with me!"

"Actually I'm a second year-"

"-because that makes you ten times older…" she muttered to herself, resting her head on a fist.

"-and I'm the customer," he declared.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" she quirked an eyebrow. "I'm still four years your older."

"Three."

"Whatever."

"And it has everything to do with it."

"How's that?" she nearly yawned.

"It means I'm always right, and," she rolled her eyes at this just before he dropped seven sickles in front of her, "I'll pay you more."

Her eyebrows hit her hairline as she caught sight of the silver pieces, "You must be a Ravenclaw because you're one smart boy-"

"-why thank yo-"

"-Or a Slytherin for being so sneaky," she concluded at which his face dropped slightly. "So," she said, reaching underneath for the bag of chocolates, "For your kiss-"

"-I don't want a chocolate one."

"What?" she cried. "What are you talking about."

"I don't want _muggle_ candy."

Her green eyes narrowed, "Oh you're definitely a Slytherin."

"Proud to be pureblood," he smirked, pointing a thumb at his chest.

She rolled her eyes, "So should I get you a box or are you going to make me lean over all that way?"

"Aren't I paying you extra?"

"Fine…" she rolled her eyes again as she lent across the counter. Almost gagging as the boy closed his eyes and puckered his lips, she rubbed her nose against his as quick as she could manage before she pulled away. "There you go!" she said chipper as she swiped the money off the table and shoved it into the pocket of her black robe-which was folded across the back of her chair. "Nice doing business with you." She smirked contently as she pulled her essay out again and rested her feet on top of the counter, leaning back like the mob boss she sometimes saw herself as in situations like this.

"He-hem."

She craned her neck and caught sight of a bit of brown hair. "What do you want now kid?" she groaned, not bothering to move this time though.

At this he either elevated himself up onto his tippy-toes, retrieved a box of some sort or threw himself at her booth as he now was looking at her directly with his arms folded across the counter top and his whole head scowling at her. "I want what I paid for!"

"You did."

"Did not!" he cried, "I got my nose rubbed-!"

"-and it was very greasy," she added as she looked back down at her homework, "You might want to spend your parent's money of face wash instead of tips."

"But I paid for a kiss!"

"And you got one," she sung mockingly.

"DID NOT!"

"Did to."

"DID NOT!"

"I gave you an Eskimo kiss," she said sharply. "What else do you want?"

"TONGUE!"

She jerked so violently her feet crashed to the floor and her essay slipped out of her hands as she nearly fell over backwards. "Ok," she said as she breathed deeply, "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"I WANT MY KISS!"

"Go tell your mommy then!" she said shrilly. "now please leave before I get sick again and don't ever come back or I swear I'll hex you ten times over."

The small boy huffed before dropping back to the floor and stalking off. Muttering something about one thing or another Katie was sure she didn't want to hear.

"I'll have what ever he got," a voice said in a Scottish brogue as Katie was just beginning to compose herself again. But this had thrown her whole 'composure' theory off track as it startled her rather thoroughly.

"Wood!" she cried, picking her essay up once again. "What do you want?"

He laughed as she pushed her fringe off her slightly scowling face, "Oh don't give me that look Kat."

"I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about," she said smoothly. "Now if you could kindly leave, that'd be great. I see enough of you in the morning…" she muttered.

"But I want-"

"If you say tongue I might just kill you," she said sharply as she looked up.

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Good."

"I want what he got," he said as he threw down five sickles.

"What are you talking about?"

"That Slytherin kid," he explained, shrugging his shoulders, "He seemed rather chipper."

"By chipper do you mean insane?"

"Possibly."

She stood up with a faint smile, picking up the money as she raised herself up onto her tippy toes and using the counter top as balance as she leaned precariously towards him. Smirking as she closed her eyes she rubbed her nose against his.

"So that's what he ordered?" he asked once she pulled away, his eyebrows seemingly at home in his tousled hair.

"Not exactly," she drew out as she sat back down. "He had actually wanted tongue but-"

"-I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"That's what I said and-"

"-wasn't he a first year?"

"He claims he was a second and-"

"-he was a Slytherin wasn't he?"

"Yeah and-"

"-can you please stop with this kissing booth crap?"

"AND-" she plowed on but cut herself off after registering what he had said. "What? Why?"

"Because of little horny Slytherins wanting…" he swallowed as if petrified to say the word, "…tongue."

They both shivered involuntary.

"But Oliver, really-"

"-don't Oliver me Bell."

"Oliver," she repeated more sternly, "I'm a big girl, I can handle a second year."

"But what about fifth years? And sixth years?" he continued on, "And seventh years? And what if Snape-"  
"Don't finish that sentence."

"Fine, but what if-"

Katie rolled her eyes with a slight smile as she shook her head lightly, "Oliver, if I can handle you, I can handle anyone."

The Scotsman blinked at her blankly, "How do you think you can handle me?"

"I can read you like a book," she smiled coyly. "And you better leave," she said before he could protest, "You're scaring away customers. No one wants to be in the vicinity of a Quidditch Nazi."

He opened his mouth to rebut but stopped himself. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out another five sickles and placed them in her hand, "But I'm a paying customer."

"I'm sorry Oliver," she started sincerely, taking his hand and giving him his money back, "But Fred won't be here for another half an hour."

"Funny Bell," he scowled at her as she sat back down, picking her essay up again.

"I try," she smirked, rather pleased with herself. Once again she leaned back on the two rear legs of her chair, plated her feet up on the counter and re-started her essay for the fifth time that day.

"Practice is at seven," he reminded her as he pushed her feet from their comfortable spot before starting off, "I'll be in the library till then."

"Remind me why I care?" she called towards his retreating back.

"Because you'll need to find me once you realize your essay makes no sense," he called over his shoulder.

She scoffed as she returned to her familiarly messy handwriting. After a moment of contemplation and realization she pulled out a spare piece of parchment, scribbled a note to the twins, gathered her things, and walked as quickly to the library as her long legs could carry her.

**hahaha, yeah, dont ask me where that little kid came from. i think i just needed an excuse to get an eskimo kiss in somewhere. yeah, so for every chap i think its going to be about all the dif types of kisses and jazz. i can so pull that off. **

**this authors note is totally rushed because i was in such a hurry to get this up cause...well..i wanted to. so as usual PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**lots o love!**


	3. Practicaly A Kiss

**Wow, I am never putting up two chapters at once ever again cause I cant trust you guys to send me two reviews. Okz, there. NEVER AGAIN!!!!**

**AND EVERYBODY PLEASE NOTICE THE PENAME CHANGE PLEEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE! OH, AND GO CHECK OUT MY PRO CAUSE I DID OTHER STUFF FOR YOU GUYS!!!!**

As Friday afternoon dwindled closer Friday night, Katie spent her time behind the booth making a Christmas list, for she would never remember everything to buy for everyone the next day in Hogsmeade.

"So what are you getting me Kates?" Fred asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Nothing," she said too quickly as she held her parchment closely to her chest.

"So it's definitely something," he scratched his chin conspiratorially but stopped after a few moments in surprise. He lunged for her hand, "Feel this."

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked as he rubbed her hand against his jaw line. "Fred have you completely gone completely wonkers?"

"_Feel_ it Kates."

"Why does that sound so wrong…?"

"Kates, you're not even trying."

"What?!"

"Don't you feel that stubble?"

"Oh my god," Katie rolled her eyes. "didn't you turn 16 in November? Shouldn't you be shaving already?"

"No," George piped up from Fred's other side. "Red heads sprout later."

"Did he just say sprout?" Katie asked Fred who just shrugged his shoulders at his twin's word choice.

"But don't you know what this means?" Fred asked excitedly.

"What does this mean Fred?" she asked exasperatedly.

"YOU CAN GET ME A RAZOR FOR CHRISTMAS!"

"Bloody hell," she groaned, pulling her hand away from his 'stubble'. "I'm not buying you a damn razor! You can get one for yourself and your nonexistent facial hair."

"It's existent!" he cried indignantly.

"Hey Bell"

Katie's head snapped up to see non other than Roger Davies._Roger Davies seemingly-perfect-Ravenclaw-who-was-far-from-it-pig-head,_ she mentally corrected herself_. Roger sodding Davies. Roger-prefect-Da- _

"What do you want Davies?" She asked, trying to keep her tone as bland as possible.

"What every paying customer wants," he flashed her one of his trademark smiles as he handed her five sickles. "A good deal."

Katie rolled her eyes as she stood up reluctantly. "Ok Davies, I'll give you two chocolate kisses."

He laughed lightly, "No luck Bell," she cocked an eyebrow at him, "I know all your tricks. And no Eskimo kisses either." he added quickly and she shut her mouth as she was just going to propose that. "I want a full fledged kiss."

"No."

"No?"

"No," she repeated to his confused face. "I refuse, _refuse_ to have a full out snog with you."

He pouted in a way that would send most girls swooning. Katie wouldn't have any of that though and stood firm. Literally-which she was grateful for as the forces of clumsiness had been working against her lately.

"Yet as a paying customer," Katie mused mockingly, "I'll give you five seconds to make my day."

Roger Davies smirked a smirk that could rival the redheads' sitting next to Katie as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her. But it quickly became more than something so innocent. Katie wondered why it had to be a Ravenclaw that would be worth the five sickles.

"Oh, Wood is going to kill her," she heard one of the twins say in a sing-song voice as her eyelids fluttered closed.

For a moment she almost forgot she was kissing Roger sodding Davies.

"Ok," Katie said in what she hoped was fake cheerfulness as she pulled away. "thanks for the business Davies. Now if you never come back I would completely understand."

"No promises Bell," he smiled as he leaned across the counter once more to give her a peck on the cheek. "I just might be back."

Mustering what was left of her will power Katie scowled at the sixth year Ravenclaw captain until he was completely out of her sight.

"That was definitely more than five seconds," Fred observed as she sunk back into her seat. "Don't you thing Forge?"

"Oh definitely."

"Shut up," Katie said bitterly as she pocketed the money. "And don't you breath one word of it to Wood or I'll-"

"-So what aren't I supposed to know now?"

Katie nearly fell off her chair as her captain loomed over her; stony faced.

"Nothing," she squeaked far too quickly, lunging for her previously discarded Christmas list, "I was just telling them what I got you for Christmas."

But no matter how sweet a smile, captains always had a knack for things like these situations. With his brow furrowed he planted his hands on the counter inbetween them as he leaned towards her. His nose was hardly an inch from hers at he peered intently at her, which threw off any of Katie's attempts to keep any kind of façade up.

"What?" she cried after the strain of being under his probing brown eyes finally broke her.

"You were never good at lying Kat," he said shortly before standing up right again and looking at his two beaters. "She didn't kiss Flint, did she?"

They shook their heads.

"Diggory?"

"Nope," they chorused.

"Well, she would never kiss Davies," he smiled with a relieved sigh as he turned back to his star chaser. "You've hated him longer than I have."

"Right," she forced a strained laughed, looking at her shoes, as she pushed her fringe off her face. When she looked back up she could've mistaken Oliver for one of the ghosts. Every speck of color had drained from his face. "Oh, c'mon," she cried, "It was only a tinny, itty-bitty-"

"YOU KISSED DAVIES?!"

"Well not exactly-"

"SHE KISSED ROGER SODDING DAVIES?" he asked his beaters who were halfway to executing their plan to hide beneath the counter.

"Er….well…" Fred searched for the right words as he slid back into his seat.

"It was more like a friendly greeting," George supplied.

"YOU KISSED ROGER SODDING DAVIES!"

"C'MON!" Katie cried indignantly, "IT'S NOT LIKE I WENT ON A DATE WITH HIM LIKE ALICIA-"

"WHAT?!" two of the three boys chorused.

Katie, Fred and Oliver looked at George skeptically, "What?"

"What?" he asked as his ears started to resemble a fire truck and twiddled his thumbs, "I'm just shocked, that's all…"

"IT'S STILL NO BIG DEAL WOOD!" Katie resumed the argument at hand rather than George's secret infatuation.

"IT'S A HUGE DEAL BELL!"

"HOW?" she threw her hands in the air, "IT'S JUST DAVIES!"

"YOU WERE JUST COMPLAINING ABOUT HIM THE OTHER DAY!"

"WHEN?"

"YOU SAID HE WAS A SODDING GIT!"

"WELL THAT'S _NOTHING_ COMPARED TO YOU!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT BELL!"

"I'LL CHANGE ANYTHING I WANT OLIVER ALBAN WOOD!" Katie challenged as she slid over the counter to stand toe to toe with him. "YOU ARE SO FRUSTERATINGLY INFURIATING!"

"WELL IF I'M FRUSTERATINGLY INFURIATING YOU'RE AS STUBBORN AS AN ASS!"

"AND YOU'RE AS SHARP AS A ROC-….A PIECE OF _WOOD_!"

"OH HAR HAR HAR," he mocked, crossing his arms across his chest, "AND YOU'RE A DUMB _BELL_!"

"HOW MATURE OF YOU-"

"-YOU STARTED IT!" he pointed at her nose

"_AND I'LL FINISH IT_!" she poked him in the chest, neither of them noticing there wasn't a two inch gap inbetween their noses as their row continued.

"YOU CAN'T FINISH ANYTHING WITHOUT MY HELP!"

"WATCH ME!" and with that she stomped on his foot rather hard.

"_THAT_ WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

"_DAWN PRACTICES _ARE UNCALLED FOR!"

"YOU ARE SO-"

"-_RUNNING LAPS IN FULL GEAR _IS UNCALLED FOR!"

"WILL YOU-"

"-NO! _MANIAC PLAYS _ARE UNCALLED FOR!"

"I'M WARNING YOU BELL-"

"-_TWO A DAYS _ARE UNCALLED FOR!"

"YOU-"

"-NO _YOU_ ARE UNCALLED FOR!"

"AND YOU AREN'T UNCALLED FOR?"

"TRY AND RUN A DECENT PLAY WITHOUT ME WOOD!" she threatened as Fred and George watched their fight unfold even further from the sidelines with a tint of glee. "YOU COULDN'T MANAGE ANYTHING WITHOUT ME!"

"AND YOU COULDN'T MANAGE POTIONS WITHOUT ME! YOU'RE ALREADY NEAR FAILING!"

"WELL THEN…"

"Imagine if Kates' clumsy nature happened to kick in now…" Fred mused as they continued, "and she just happen to fall forwards."

"Well she would be very lucky," George answered. "she would probably land on our dear captain's mouth."

"I mean really…"

"They're practically kissing at this point…"

"…YOU ARE SO-"

"WHAT?!?!" the two fighting teammates shouted at the redheads, their row coming to a complete stop on hearing their latest comment.

"Just get it over with!" Fred encouraged.

"For bloody hell's sake," George groaned. "I mean really..."

"W-well…" Oliver stammered awkwardly as they each took a step away from the other.

He began staring at the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck, stealing glances at Katie now and then; who of which just pushed her fringe off her face with a nervous, undefined expression on her face-though it was rather hard to miss the pink tinge creeping up into her cheeks.

"Well-well…" Oliver tried to string a sentence together again.

"I mean, he's my captain and…" Katie's murmuring trailed off.

The keeper and his chaser exchanged an-once again- indefinable glance before resuming to inspect either their shoes or the marble floors while either scratching the back of their neck or rubbing the indent behind their ear.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight," the twins chorused, their trademark smirks plastered on their freckles faces.

"So…" Oliver started, "Kat…do you…you…?"

"Wanna help me with potion's Ol'?" Katie's head snapped back up in her epiphany on how to steer the conversation away from further awkwardness. "I hardly understand what Snape's talking about these days," she smiled crookedly up at her captain.

"Sure," he smiled warmly back, relieved that they had passed over the rough waters. "before or after practice?"

"Oh definitely before," Katie nodded as she retrieved her books from behind the counter. "I can hardly walk straight after practice let alone think straight."

The Scotsman laughed heartily as his Irish chaser stepped in stride with him as they headed towards the library.

"I'll bet they get together before Christmas break," Fred said as he and his carbon copy watched them round the corner at the end of the corridor.

"I'll bet it's Kates who starts it."

"Nah," Fred disputed with a shake of his head, "She'll definitely be the kissee."

"You're on, good brother."

"For the other's share on Plan B's profit?"

"Undoubtedly."

They shook on it.

First _I would like to dedicate this chapter to a good friend of mine; x.just. (least I think that's how she spells it. Eh, she's on my pro, go click the link). She is a fabulous writer who is currently having withdrawals on one of her stories; World on Fire. So if you could all go and leave her a review-possibly for each of the two chaps???- and boost her ego, I'm sure she would appreciate it immensely. That and it'll totally be worth it_

And what I would appreciate is A REVIEW FOR EVERY CHAPTER FROM EACH OF YOU!!!!!!!! But, I am an experienced review whore and unfortunately I know some readers are uncapable of this. So instead I'm going to ask for no two/three/single-digit-worded reviews. And ten words don't count either. Hahaha. And to make me love you guys anymore if you just copy and pasted your fav line that would totally make my day better by ten fold.

As always, lots o love!


	4. Shocking Kiss

**Chp 4**

**Once again I don't have much to say except that im freaking pissed off with the damn system for not sending me me usual stuff. Like alerts. And messages. AND REVIEWS!!! GRRRRRRRRR!!!!**

Saturday came with not nearly enough speed after such a trying week for Katie. But now that it had finally arrived with a much anticipated Hogsmeade trip, the Gryffindor chaser was exuberant. Even more jovial, it happened to snow.

"What are you doing Kat?" Oliver asked as they headed down the steep slope into town. He grabbed her arm firmly, "Look where you're going will you?"

"Oh c'mon Ol'," she laughed with her head thrown back and her tongue stretched out, "Don't tell me you've never caught snowflakes before."

"Not with my tongue."

"Not even when you were little?" she asked as he steered her away from a tree.

"Nope."

Katie pulled in her tongue and pulled her head upright, "That's kind of sad you know."

"No," he shook his head, "Not really."

"Lemme guess," she smiled crookedly, "You played Quidditch in the snow instead."

Oliver tactfully diverted his gaze.

"Oh my god," she laughed as she playfully bumped into him, "You did, didn't you?"

"Trust me," he whispered in her ear conspiratorially, "It's even more fun than usual."

Katie couldn't help laughing. Though she wasn't sure why because it wasn't particular funny. Actually it wasn't funny at all-and Katie had a very sensitive funny bone. Maybe it was because it was such an Oliver statement. Maybe it was because his breath tickled her skin or perhaps just because of the nature of how he told her.

"So Oliver," Katie said later in the day within the warm of the Quidditch Supply store. "If I was going to get you a Christmas present, what would you want it to be?"

"For you to run every play perfectly," he said as he came to stand next to her in front of one show case.

"I already do that, cap'n," she said without missing a beat which sent mirth springing to his eyes, "But really."

"I don't want anything though."

"Well it's not for you," she said stubbornly, "It's for my cousin Pat."

"You have a cousin?"

"I have nine."

"Oh."

"So what would you want?"

"Why are you asking me?" his brow furrowed.

"Because he's almost identical to you," she started, "In the aspect that he's bent on Quidditch and getting on Puddlemere followed shortly by making the Irish national team."

"So get him-"

"-I'm not getting him anything that has Puddlemere plastered on it," she cut him off, "Because he probably already owns it…like you actually."

Oliver rolled his eyes with a small smile. No point in denying a well known fact of almost-nature. "So what's the question again?"

"What. Should. I get. My. Cousin. For. Christmas?" she stated slowly and shortly. "He's about your size, your age and is only as half as crazy as you are," he opened his mouth to refute this but she plowed on, "and he switched between keeper and chaser."

"He switches?" Oliver cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well," she shrugged her shoulders, "Their keeper keeps getting hurt and they have like twenty back up chasers but not keepers. So he's been keeping for them when ever heir's lands in the hospital wing. He's actually really good at it," she mused until she saw Oliver's slightly scowling face, "Oh, c'mon. Don't go fishing for compliments, you know you're great."

"I wasn't fishing for-" he stopped himself. One of them had to try to check their headstrong tendencies. "Why don't you get him a charmed quaffle to practice with?" he suggested, bending down a bit to peer into the showcase to point to the possible gift, "Mine broke last week and I already miss it. He'll like that. He can use it for chasing too-"

His eyebrows skyrocketed into his perpetually messy brown hair as she suddenly left a firm kiss squarely on his cheek.

"Oliver you're brilliant!" she cried gleefully as she pulled away only to bound over to where the clerk was idly twiddling his thumbs. Ecstatic at finding the perfect gift she missed the wide grin spread across the seventh year's face as his eyelids drooped.

**Ok, I know this was ridiculously short but half of you are probably not going to get the alert anyway cause the system is spazzing out and not giving me my alerts/reviews/messages. Yeah, I know, major problem. but i'd appreciate the reviews anyway!!!!! **

**And I uploaded the pic that goes with this. Theres a link on my pro.**

**Told you I loved you guys.**

**Lots o love!**


	5. Stolen Kiss

****

Haaaaaa, about me not having finished this yet. Im going to stop my incapabilities and qualms about never finishing a chapter story and im actually going to finish this one now. Warning you I haven't written in a while (obviously) so the first paragraph may be a bit rusty. Work with me here ok? Ok cool.

Two days before Christmas break Katie had finished her last minute runs to Hogsmeade. Naturally she forgot to buy Fred a 'cool razor' that he had requested and had to return a second time. When she realized she had forgotten a gift for her older brother she had to return a third time.

All she had left to do was owl all the shiny wrapped gifts of various shapes and sizes.

Yet she was required by the twins to keep her post at the booth for the remainder of the semester, however short that may be. So there on the fifth floor corridor, her feet kicked up on the counter, reclining dangerously backwards and reading her feminist novel, wondering why it was only the fictional heroine's who actually found something worthwhile.

19th century wizarding-british literature always got to her.

She cast the novel down in jealousy as she looked at her watch. The twins should've been seated next to her 30 minutes ago. She resolved that she would start to close up shop and if they got there before she finished they could take over.

She picked up the scrap pieces of parchment covered in doodles that were scattered around, shoved the wonderfully painful romantic book into her bag and was just about to close said bag when a voice she knew far too well startled her, causing said bag to fall to floor and persuade all its contents to fall across the floor.

"Oliver," she sighed in response to his rough 'hello' that had creep up on her just moments ago. "Don't do that!"

"I haven't any idea what you're talking about," he laughed lightly as he bent down as well as his chaser did to pick up the newly created mess. "You don't actually read this stuff do you?" he said, grabbing her book.

The blonde chaser snatched it from him and held it close to her chest defensively. "Yes."

"And you like it?" he questioned as they stood up.

"Very much so," she scorned at her captain with slight disgust before letting her features melt into a smirk, "they lead me to believe not every man is a complete disaster."

"Disasters are we?"

"Waiting to unfold," she rolled her eyes as she returned behind the counter of the soon to be quitted booth.

"Those books give girls too high expectations."

"Well maybe you should read them."

"I'd give up my broom before I did anything similar to that."

"Lies. You'd never leave your wedded companion."

"Oh har-har."

Katie shrugged her shoulder with a small laugh, "well….so, what can I do for you Mr. Wood? A kiss on the house for cleaning up the mess you made?"

"I think I might enjoy that," he mused, "Though I'd rather not have friction created on the tip of my nose."

"Ah, I see."

"And I'd really rather not have any chocolate either, that muggle stuff doesn't compare."

"Understandable," Katie mused in mock, resting her elbows on the counter and leaning over, "Though I must say you're a very persnickety customer. I also must add that you're indecisiveness has worn out our open hours and that I must close up shop," she said as she stood upright, "Apologies," she smirked, a flick of her wand shortly followed by the drop of a velvet curtain.

"Funny Kat," Oliver murmured, cocking a heavy eyebrow as she sauntered out from behind the booth.

"Well," she said with a smile, a shrug of the shoulders and a roll of her green eyes, "I do try, I'm only glad it shows," she added, rising up on her toes momentarily before swaying back down to her natural height of 5'7". She slung her bag over her shoulder, "I'll be seeing you cap'n," she wiggled her calloused fingers at the Scotsman before turning on her toes.

However her wit was a tad slower than his hand which shot out and grabbed her elbow. With a slight unsuspected tug he had spun her back and planted a firm kiss on her coyly curving mouth.

"Well Oliver," she said with just as much coy, "I'm afraid that will be _at least _7 sickles."

"Kat?"

Said chaser played with the slight curls resting on the back of said captain's neck, "Yes?"

"Please shut up."

"Please pay up--"

Down the other side of the hall, where the fifth floor corridor meet the fifth floor cavity, Fred sunk down, unseen, on the other side of the juncture.

"Well Georgie, I suppose now the cut's 50-50-0, huh?"

"Why indeed it would be," his carbon copy smirked devilishly.

" 'Would be', dear brother?"

"Yes, had I not spent all the money on a very expensive razor."

"For me?"

"Ha, don't be silly. My own facial forest needs management as you may well know."

"George?"

"Yes Fred?"

"You're impeccably insubordinate."

"Then I've done my job well."

****

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EVERYYONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! IVE MISSED YOU ALL SORELY!!

I know, surprise, im not dead. Yay breathing!! So im now a full fledged freshman in college, not exactly AT college but I am registered from classes and done with high school. The ending of which was incredibly chaotic and lead me to sorely neglect all of you who I love so dearly.

One of which sticks out firmly in my mind.

In my haste to bolt from high school I, like the complete jerk I am, did not write anything for one of my dearest friend's birthday--Lady Arre. To who, I give all of the capabilities I can bestow on her in the form of friendship and this whole story; not just the chapter. ITS YOURS KATE.

I love you so so so so so so so SO much and seriously, your one of the select few who have literally sprinkled glitter over my mundane high school life, making it that much better.

I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

And everyone else, I love you too and please review??

I'll let you yell at me and everything, seriously--go for it.


End file.
